You Smile, I Smile
by gleekforlife23
Summary: Blaine lost his ability to be happy when his brother died of cancer when he was 10. Six years later, he meets Kurt and everything begins to look up from there. Will his dad end his new found happiness, or will he let them be?
1. Chapter 1

It happened when Blaine was 10 years old. Cooper died after many years of battling cancer. Cooper was Blaine's big brother. There was a pretty big age gap between the two but they were inseperable. No one could ever get Blaine detached from his brothers hip, especiall when he was in the hospital, losing his battle. It devastated Blaine when Cooper passed away. It's been six years since Blaine had last smiled truthfully and genuinely. Nothing could make him smile, not even his Glee club at school, The Warblers. He was just depressed and he didn't know what life was anymore.

Blaine's parents tried everything to get him to cheer up, but nothing seemed to work. But when Blaine was thirteen, he confessed to his parents that he was gay and things down hill from there. Daniel, Blaine's dad, was so livid at his son for being gay. He said that no child of his would be gay and he sent him to an all christian camp to 'fix' his son. It didn't work. Blaine never listened to anything the camp told him. He knew for a fact that he was gay and no one was going to change that. Blaine's mom, Nicole, was very accepting of her son and never judged him. She was acutally against sending her son to that camp, but like her husband said, she didn't have a say in it. She hated seeing her son so depressed. All she wanted was to see his beautiful smile just once and when Blaine came home from school one day, she was shocked when there was a genuine,  
real smile plastered on his face. She grinned and ran over to the young boy, gathering him into a hug.

"Uh, hi mom." Blaine said, chuckling as he hugged his mom back. This was extremely odd for Blaine and he didn't know why she was hugging him, but he didn't object.  
"You're smiling! Blaine, you're smiling a real smile!" She said, pulling back and taking a good look at her happy, smiling son. It had been way too long since she last seen that beautiful smile of his.  
"I know mom, I had a really good day today." He said, walking into the kitchen and going to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. He saw the plate of freshly baked cookies sitting on the counter and snuck one, biting into the gooeyness of the warm cookie. Nicole followed Blaine into the kitchen and took a cookie for herself. Sitting at the breakfast bar,  
she motioned Blaine to join her.  
"Well, tell me what happened today that made it so good." She said, smiling and giving her son all of her attention. Blaine blushed and looked down, trying to find the right words to tell his mom about his day.  
"Well, I was on my way to Warblers practice when someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, I saw the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever seen." Blaine looked up at his mom and looked into her eyes with a serious face.  
"Mom, they were beautiful and they belonged to the most beautiful boy in the world." Nicole grinned at her sons words. She knew exactly what Blaine was talking about, Blaine was talking about meeting the one.  
"When he spoke, God mom, it was like an angel had just came down from heaven and took over his body. It was so angelic and sweet." The blush on Blaine's cheeks grew redder and he looked back down. Nicole looked at her son sympathetically.  
"He asked me what was going on like he didn't know and I told him about the Warblers. He was so stunned at the fact that the Warblers were popular. When I grabbed his hand to take him to the performance, it was like my hand found it's missing puzzle piece." Blaine took a breath and opened his mouth to continue speaking.  
"We were putting on a performance of Teenage Dream and it was like fate. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him the entire time. A little later after, Wes, David, Kurt and I went to go get some coffee. We knew that Kurt, that's the boys name, wasn't a student at Dalton and he felt terrible for spying on us, but we forgave him." Nicole grinned, knowing that she raised her son right.

"That's-" Nicole couldn't finish her sentence due to her son shaking his head. Blaine wasn't finished.  
"He asked us if we were all gay. David answered and said that he and Wes weren't but I was. Kurt just nodded. I could tell there was something wrong so I asked for Wes and David to give us a moment. Mom, Kurt's being bullied at his school. He gets tormented at his school. There's even someone who is out to get him." Blaine had worry dripping from his voice and covering his eyes.  
"I know I barely know him, but I'm worried about him." Nicole shook her head, understanding. Putting a hand on Blaine's, she squeezed it reassuringly.  
"You know why that is?" She asked. Blaine lifted his head and looked at Nicole with furrowed eyebrows. He shook his head. "Because you like him, maybe even love." Blaine's eyes widened.  
"B-but I just met him." He said, sounding like a little kid. Nicole nodded.  
"That may be true, but you know that love at first sight exists. You said it yourself that you believe it." Blaine laughed. "I think you may be right again, mom." Getting up from his seat, he kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled.  
"Thank you for listening. I think I'm going to go text him and get some homework done, if possible." He said, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Nicole just shook her head, smiling. She was beyond happy that Blaine had found someone that could make him happy. Six years without a smile is just too long for her being.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his bedroom in the town of Lima, Ohio when his phone decided to go off. Putting his pencil down, he grabbed the phone and saw that there was a text from none other than Blaine Anderson. Kurt grinned and immediately opened the message.

6:13pm

_How's your evening going? -B_

Kurt sighed, loving that someone cared about him and how he was doing. He clicked on reply and typed up a reply in seconds.

6:14pm

It's going. Just finishing up some homework. How are you doing? -K

6:16pm

_Oh, I'm fine. Excellent, to be accurate. -B_

Kurt laughed at this. He was glad that someone in his life was actually happy. Their conversation went back and forth, just getting to know each other a little better. There was something about Blaine that had Kurt's stomach fill up with butterflies. He couldn't shake the feeling of like towards his new friend. Just as he got into the thought, his dad knocked on the door, telling him it was getting late and that he had to start getting to bed. Furrowing his brows, he looked at the clock and realized that it was now 1:36 in the morning.  
Kurt sent Blaine a quick text as he got ready for bed.

1:37am

It's getting really late. I wasn't even paying attention to the time. I gotta get going, school in the morning. I'll text you then? -K

Kurt got an instant reply from Blaine. He smiled and opened the message.

1:38am

_ Aw :( I was hoping we'd pull an all nighter. ;) Just kidding. I need to get to bed too. I'll most definitely talk to you in the morning. Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams. xx B_

Kurt's heart fluttered at the two x's at the end of the text. He knew that Blaine meant it as nothing more than friends, but he could dream, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Blaine and Kurt had first met on the staircase of Dalton Academy. A few weeks since Blaine found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even if they were just friends at the moment. It was a rainy Wednesday morning when Blaine's phone started to vibrate like crazy while he was sitting in his English class. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at his phone to see who was calling him while he was in school. His eyes widened when he saw that it was his mom. Blaine rose his head immediately, hoping to catch his teachers attention quickly.  
"Yes, Blaine?" Miss. Jones asked, annoyed that Blaine had interrupted her lesson.  
"May I go call my mom back? She called me and she very rarely calls me during school unless it's an emergency." The teacher nodded, giving him a pass to leave class. Blaine sped walked out of the classroom and dialed his mothers number, hoping she'd pick up quickly.  
"Blaine!" Nicole Anderson answered frantically.  
"Mom, what's going on? Why are you calling me during school?" Blaine asked, extremely confused. There was talking in the background on Nicole's end of the phone call and Blaine heard big words and them unconscious. Blaine's heart started to race faster.  
"Blaine, Kurt's in the hospital." With that, the phone that was once in Blaine's hands, was now lying on the floor. Forgetting about his phone, Blaine ran out of his school and right to his car, driving to the hospital and not even caring about the speed limit. He needed to see Kurt right away.

* * *

Kurt was just minding his own business, walking towards the choir room for glee club, when he was shoved hard into a row of lockers. His breath was knocked out of him and a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Kurt looked up to see who's hands belonged to the pair that had shoved him in the locker. He was not surprised to see David Karofsky standing above him. Sighing, he tried to get up, but Karofsky pushed him back down and shook his head. Confused, Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but instead he was cut off. No, not by David talking, but by a pair of lips. Kurt screeched against the strong lips. He had to use all of his strength to pull away as he looked at David angrily and confused.  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked, wiping his lips with his sleeve. David looked around franticly before slapping Kurt across the face.  
"Don't you **dare** tell anyone about this, you got it?" Kurt shook his head 'no'.  
"You kissed me, David. You forced yourself onto me, I have to tell someone." Anger took over David's face and he narrowed his eyes. Standing up, he started kicking Kurt in the stomach, over and over again. Kurt screamed out in pain, hoping that someone could hear his cries. After a few more kicks and punches, David was finally satisfied.  
"If I find out you told anyone, you're dead." And with that, Karofsky ran out of the school, probably going to hide. Kurt lied there, groaning in pain as he clutched onto his stomach. Mr. Schuester came running out of the choir room after hearing groans. His eyes widened when he saw Kurt lying there on the ground in pain. The glee club was behind their choir director, confused and worried about their fellow group member. Finn ran up next to Mr. Schue and looked at Kurt.  
"Kurt, what happened?" He asked, scared and worried. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but instead he started to cough up an abnormal amount of blood.  
"We gotta get him to the hospital, now." Mr. Schue said, picking up the frail boy and starting to walk towards the exit of the school.

* * *

When Blaine arrived at the hospital, he saw his mom sitting in a seat in the waiting room, head in her hands. There were two grown people sitting on the left of her in the same position as she was. As he walked up to the three adults, he couldn't help the tears coming from the corner of his eyes.  
"Mom?" He said, barely above a whisper. The three adults looked up at Blaine and smiled sincerely.  
"Blaine, this is Burt and Carol, Kurt's parents." She said, introducing her son to the parents of Blaine's crush. Smiling softly, he shook each of their hands.  
"I'm sorry we had to meet under the circumstances." Blaine tried his best to remember his manners, even if on the inside he was freaking out.  
"Where is he?" He asked, wanting to get right to the point of why they were there. Burt waved his hand, telling him to follow his lead.  
"Kurt's asleep right now. He has a concussion and a few broken ribs, but the doctor said he'll be fine." Burt informed the younger boy, knowing exactly who he was to Kurt.  
"I'm warning you now, Kurt doesn't look like himself. He has bruises all over his face and is paler than his normal complexion." Blaine nodded, eager to see Kurt. As the two men walked into Kurt's room, an audible gasp escaped Blaine's mouth. His hand rose absent mindedly to his mouth to cover it. The tears that were threatening to escape finally fell. Walking over to the side of Kurt's bed, he placed his hand into Kurt's and squeezed it gently. Burt took in the scene before him and smiled ever so slightly.  
"You really like him, don't you?" Burt asked Blaine. Immediately, Blaine looked up with wide eyes.  
"Is it that obvious?" Blaine asked, letting go of Kurt's hand and sitting in the empty chair next to Kurt's bed. Burt nodded, chuckling a bit.  
"It's okay. If it makes a difference, I know that Kurt feels the same way. He may not admit it, but I can tell by the way he talks about you every day and when he gets your texts…God, I haven't seen that smile on his face in years." Burt said, smiling and sitting besides Blaine. Kurt started to stir a bit and Blaine immediately laced his fingers with Kurt's, squeezing it to let Kurt know that he was there. Kurt opened his eyes slowly as his eyes were adjusting to the light. Once he could see clearly, Kurt looked to his side and saw the only face he had wanted to see ever since he passed out.  
"Blaine, when did you get here?" He asked, his voice raspy. Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand a bit. Kurt's eyes darted down to their intertwined hands, shocked that they were holding hands. He smiled a bit at Blaine.  
"I just got here. What happened, Kurt?" He asked, worriedly. Blaine wanted to know how in the world Kurt had gotten those injuries and from whom.  
"K-karofsky." Was all Kurt could say before a sob caught in his throat and he started to cry. Blaine stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb.  
"Who's Karofsky?" Blaine asked Burt, seeing as Kurt wasn't able to talk. Burt sighed angrily.  
"Karofsky has been harassing Kurt since he was a Sophomore. He's so against Kurt and I don't know why. God, I'm going to kill this kid." Burt got up out of the seat and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Blaine sighed, looking over to Kurt, feeling terrible for the older boy.  
"I'm sorry, Kurt. No one, especially you, deserves what you've gone through. I know how it feels." Kurt looked at Blaine confusingly. Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's cheek and wiped away a stray tear.  
"I was in the same position as you are right now. I went to a dance at my old school with the only other 'out' boy in the school and before we even got to the dance, we were jumped." Blaine informed his friend, trying his best not to let the memories effect him. Kurt's eyes were wide.  
"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry." He said, squeezing his hand.  
"It's okay. I'm slowly getting over it. All that matters is that I'm safe at Dalton now." Blaine's eyes immediately lit up when an idea struck his mind.  
"Kurt, I think that you should transfer to Dalton. Not for me, for your well being and safety. Do you think your dad will allow it?" He asked, hopeful. Kurt pondered the idea for a minute, thinking about how safe he'd be at Dalton. Kurt nodded.  
"My dad would do anything to keep me safe. I want to get out of McKinley. I mean, I love it there, but I need to be safe. This happened in the hallways, Blaine, who knows what could happen next if I went back there." Kurt sighed and looked down. Blaine lifted his friends head and smiled softly.  
"Hey, things are going to be okay. I'll be here for you as long as you let me be." Blaine pulled the taller boy into a hug, careful not to squeeze him too hard.  
"You're going to be okay. Everything is going to get better, I promise." He whispered into Kurt's ear. In that moment, Blaine knew that Kurt was it for him. He was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Whether or not Kurt felt the same way, he knew that once Kurt was all settled and less vulnerable, he'd confront him with his feelings.


End file.
